Dramione
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: Draco dies in her arms, but not before telling her something first.


_**Dramione**_

**((Oh I apologize, but the Les Mis-ness had to be done! It was too good an opportunity to miss!))**

* * *

"No!" Draco cried as Bellatrix threw the killing curse at Hermione. Luckily she avoided it, but Draco could see her shake from across the room. He sprinted forward; desperate to save her.

"Draco!" he heard his mother shriek as he left her side, but Hermione was more important.

He watched her the whole time, avoiding other spells and jumping over the rubble. He knew his aunt's power. She had taught him and she knew no mercy.

"Hermione!" he shouted as Bellatrix threw another killing curse at her, growling when Hermione avoided it again; but this one had hit her hair: it had been that close. At Draco's call, Bellatrix turned around, smirking.

"Aw, is ickle Draco scared for his girlfriend?" she taunted, and Draco blushed, but stood his ground. Hermione stepped back staring at the two. Why had Draco dived in to save her? She was a 'mudblood' after all.

"Don't touch her, aunt Bella." Draco said through gritted teeth and she cackled.

"Oh and what if I don't?" she said before she began a fierce duel. Hermione sat breathless; she had no idea Draco was this good. "You going to kill your aunt, Draco? Going to watch the light leave my eyes to protect your filthy girlfriend." She taunted. Draco ignored her, firing fiercer spells as the rain started to fall.

As the rain fell heavier, their duel increased and Bellatrix was faltering, Draco could feel it.

She let our a roar of frustration as Draco avoided another killing curse and Hermione curled up, too scared to move.

Draco suddenly lost it when he heard Hermione sniff. She was scared for him, he knew it. He threw a killing curse at Bellatrix at the same time she cast Sectumsempra. Hermione's eyes widened and the spells hit their opponent. She watched Bellatrix fall, the mad look in her eyes replaced with defeat and her face finally showing how old and tired the woman really was, but Hermione didn't care.

"Draco!" she cried, as he fell to the floor, twitching. She ran over to him, and knelt beside him; placing his head on her lap.

His eyes flickered closed and he smiled, or tried to. "Hermione-" he stammered out and she held him close.

"Yes, Draco?" she said, the rain covering the tears that were falling. He just smiled this time, but convulsed in her arms. "D-Draco, come on. We need to get you out of the rain. Y-You'll freeze, it won't help you; you must be in so much pain..." she said, through her tears, inspecting his wound; but he just let out a chocked laugh.

"Don't you fret, dear Hermione. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now-" he chocked out, his hand moving to her cheek, "-you're here. That's all I need to know." he whispered. Hermione saw the blood spit out of his chest and cover him and the floor surrounding them, but she couldn't stop it.

"You would live, a hundred years, if I could show you how, I won't desert you now." she said softly, moving her head to cover his and shelter him from the storm.

"Promise me," Draco said, looking at her and Hermione nodded. She would promise anything to a dying man. "Promise me you'll place a kiss on my forehead when I am gone, I'll know." he whispered, his eyes remaining shut and his hand was falling from her cheek. She nodded, her tears flowing now.

Draco's breathing increased and he convulsed, shaking. Hermione shook with him. They had never been close, but this was killing her. Suddenly, he stopped shaking and Hermione gasped, knowing he was gone. She ignored the footsteps approaching her and the rain that fell harder and the thunder that shook the castle. She looked only at Draco's dead body and remembered her promise. She leaned down to press a kiss to his head when he spoke again.

"You know, dear Hermione, I think I was little a bit in love with you," then he tried to smile, and died.

Hermione shook as she changed her promised and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. She felt someone pull her back, and she went with them, not caring who it was, only knowing that she had been so oblivious to him, and she couldn't stop that guilt.


End file.
